Guns N' Roses
by VJPhillips
Summary: Isabella Swan is the head of Bella ma Mortale. Edward Masen is the head of Le Belle Re. Will Isabella and Edward set aside their differences in order to expand their territories and shut out the Pack, or will the two biggest families of the Italian Mafia stay at each other's throats? Rated M for Lemons, Language, and Lewd acts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't worry. CITYAS isn't going away. I just figured I'd try my hand at something a little different. The next chapter of CITYAS will be coming shortly. Until then, I hope you guys love Guns N' Roses and that your reviews reflect that love. Thanks for all of your support 3.**

* * *

_**What have we done?**_

_**No mercy (No matter how hard they try)**_

_**For beautiful money (and no matter how loud they cry)**_

_**Money for blood (they can't buy their way into heaven)**_

_**It's murder **_

_**No matter how hard they try and**_

_**No matter how high they climb up the ladder**_

_**They won't reach up into heaven**_

_**No matter how hard they try and**_

_**No matter how loud they cry **_

_**They can't**_

_**Buy their way into heaven**_

I don't like blood, however sometimes the shedding of it doesn't hurt. Tyler Crowley owed me money, or weed. If he owed me nothing, he wouldn't be tied to a chair, soaked in gasoline, with three or four teeth littering the ground. I had a feeling he'd smoked the product he was supposed to be selling for me. My sisters and right and left hands felt like he'd given it away to Le Belle Re, the Seattle mob, for review. Either way, he owed me. Money or product, life, I didn't really care, but I was owed payment. Demanding his life in exchange for a couple of ounces of weed was highly irrational, even for me. I wanted more. If he had actually sold me out for Le Belle Re, then I needed to know, and I was about to find out.

"Jessica, _arresto. _I said enough! Stop!"

She'd been beating him senseless for the past ten minutes, easy. She was always swift to hand down punishments in my name. Sometimes, this was a great asset, today however, it was getting on my last nerve.

"_Vediamo che cosa posso ottenere da questo maiale."_

Everyone in Bella ma Mortale spoke fluent Italian, and I knew Crowley didn't. I sneered at my crew, then swiftly hit Crowley across the face with the back of my hand.

"You wanna work for Masen and Le Belle Re? _Non succede!"_

I brought my hand across his face again.

"Tell me what you're doing for them, or I swear I'll be the last person you ever see."

A look of disbelief crossed his face, and then, I could tell he was registering just how dangerous I really was. Even though it was was 2012, my parents were Italian immigrants. They were determined to live out the American dream. I was determined to make easy money, and I wasn't the only one. Myself, and my sister's Alice and Rosalie were all on the same page. When we moved to Forks, we knew we could never join up with Le Belle Re because of our gender, and so we got in good with some Italian men who didn't mind having women around. The Bianchi family was the oldest mob family in Seattle and when old man Bianchi wanted to settle down, he decided to hand the operation over me, and I'd be damned to hell if I was going to let Le Belle Re keep me from expanding my territory into Seattle. I didn't give a shit whether that's where they ruled or not. I wanted Seattle just as locked down as Forks, and Tyler Crowley was one more weakling along the way to rub out, on my way to criminal glory.

"I'm only going to ask this once before I let Jessica take you out back and gut you. What have you been telling Le Belle Re?"

I never asked if something was true. That was a waste of a question, and innocent people never let things go further if they weren't guilty. If Tyler was, he'd just come out and tell me. Nobody wasted their time lying to me. It got more bones broken. He had the nerve to be silent in my presence.

"_Rose, rompere le gambe."_

"I TOLD HIM I WAS ONE OF YOUR DEALERS, BUT THAT'S IT I SWEAR! ALL OF THIS FOR A FEW DIME BAGS?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA MOVE ME UP IN THE RANKS?"  
"Why would I move you up? You can't even sell a few dimes without being a thorn in my side. _Alice, memorizzare la confessione. Rompere un braccio, troppo."_

I turned my face away. The thought of that _maiale _knowing anything about my operation made me sick to my stomach. I turned my face away. A few broken bones was small payment in exchange for knowing Crowley would sell me out without thinking twice. In my business you never knew who you could trust.

"_Chiama Carlisle. Un medico sarà il minimo che questo topo ha bisogno dopo che ho finito con lui."_

* * *

_A/N: Italian Translations: Arresto-Stop_

_Vediamo che cosa posso ottenere da questo maiale.-Let's see what I can get from this pig/swine._

_Non succeed-Not happening_

_rompere le gambe- break his legs._

_Alice, memorizzare la confessione. Rompere un braccio, troppo.-Alice, remember his confession. Break an arm too._

_Chiama Carlisle. Un medico sarà il minimo che questo topo ha bisogno dopo che ho finito con lui.-Call Carlisle. A doctor will be the least that he needs before I'm done with him._

**I hope you enjoyed. Your reviews are most welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**But the world is black**_

_**And hearts are cold**_

_**And there's no hope**_

_**That's what we're told**_

_**And we can't go back**_

_**It won't be the same**_

_**Forever changed**_

_**By the things we've seen, seen**_

This bitch was really starting to piss me off. I knew the minute I let Tyler Crowley leave my warehouse he'd be killed by Bella ma Mortale. This was worse. She'd left him on the doorstep to the warehouse, complete with several badly patched broken bones. It looked like the work of the local mob doctor himself. We all went to see him when we needed a job done. What I couldn't understand was why she'd wasted a favor. Had it been me, I would've shot him. I wouldn't have wasted the man power it took to shoot someone. After all, once a _maiale_, always a _maiale_. It was true. That Isabella Swan girl was attractive, but she ran Bella ma Mortale and as long as they were rivals, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. Still. I'd seen her face more times than I needed and there was something about the brown of her eyes._ Non era un colore sporco_. _I suoi occhi mi ha ricordato di cioccolato_. I was sitting in the warehouse Le Belle Re used for business when my brother and fellow member, Emmett found Crowley. Emmett carried him in and Jasper followed. Sure, most of the crew was Italian. Jasper was the only one who constantly needed an English translation which made working with him difficult sometimes. I'd inherited the family business from his uncle, and while I kept him around because of that, he was trustworthy.

"You're gonna put a bullet in his head, right Masen?"

"No. Please don't shoot me! I can work for you guys now! Keep me on. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

I spoke to Crowley quietly, but firmly.

"I know you'll tell me whatever I want to know. That's exactly why we can't keep you around. I can't have a weak link in my organization. One last question though. What do Isabella Swan's parents do for a living?"

"Her mom stays home. Her dad is the chief of police."

"Thanks for the information._ Emmett, sparagli_."

Emmett never missed, so when I turned my back and heard the shot ring out, I knew there wasn't a chance in hell he was still breathing.

"Bag the body. Take him back to the Forks State Line and dump him. Little Isabella's father can deal with it after that."

"But the bullets._ Essi sanno che siamo stati noi."_

_"Faccio quello che ho detto. Lasciarla."_

With that, I turned my back. I needed Isabella Swan to come to me. I needed her to be upset that I'd handed her body back to her and I needed her upset now. If she came here, I could convince her to merge. Yes, Le Belle Re ran Seattle, but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted Forks. I should have had Forks. It was such a small area, and to not have control made my temper burn to a level previously unseen. This was getting ridiculous, and if Swan joined up with the Pack, I'd be screwed. They ran the reservation and while alone they weren't a threat, Bella ma Mortale wasn't a novice operation at all. When the two joined forces, we'd be finished.

"What's the next step?"

"I want Swan and Mortale here, no later than the end of the week. I have a feeling I can sway her to our side."

Jasper sneered at me.

"You can't sex this one up. She hates you."

"The feeling is mutual but she doesn't need to know that. Get Royce King in here with Mortale, too. I need everyone I can to keep the Pack away from Seattle."

With that, I turned and walked to my car. Aston Martin's were a bit conspicuous, especially when you paid for it with bloody money, but my girlfriend Tanya was one for fast cars and an even faster lifestyle. Plus, the ride was real smooth. I saved the Volvo in my garage for more low key occasions. I called Tanya on the way to my apartment.

"What's for dinner babe?"

"Edwaaard-" (sometimes I hated that thick Russian accent) "-you know I can't cook. Pick something up on the way home."

"_Cagna, mi chiede. Non mi dire_."

She loved it when I spoke Italian to her. It never seemed to matter what I said.

"I'll order. You come home and we do things we never share with anyone."

I rolled my eyes at the phone. She wanted to go to bed. I needed to eat and work.

"Bye Tanya."

I was tempted to go into Forks and see if my little body delivery had caused any trouble. I resisted temptation. I would see Swan and the rest of her little crew soon enough. Until then, the body count would rise, and she would get more deliveries until she decided to pay Le Belle Re a little visit.

* * *

**_A/N: Italian Translations:_**

**_Non era un colore sporco. I suoi occhi mi ha ricordato di cioccolato.-It was not a dirty color. Her eyes reminded me of chocolate._**

**_Emmett, sparagli- Emmett, shoot him._**

**_Essi sanno che siamo stati noi.-They know that we have been here. They know they belong to us._**

**_Faccio quello che ho detto. Lasciarla.-Do what I said. Leave it._**

**_Cagna, mi chiede. Non mi dire.-Bitch ask me. Don't tell me._**

**_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review. Also, chapters will alternate_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You come in cold**_

_**You're covered in blood**_

_**They're all so happy you've arrived**_

_**The doctor cuts your cord**_

_**He hands you to your mom**_

_**She sets you free into this life**_

_**And where do you go?**_

_**With no destination, no map to guide you**_

_**Wouldn't you know**_

_**That it doesn't matter, we all end up the same**_

_**These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between**_

_**These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem**_

_**We come in this world, and we go out just the same**_

_**Today could be the worst day of your life**_

I don't like loud music or flashy cars. I rarely spend my money and I really detest people that spend theirs unnecessarily. Edward Masen represented everything that I hated and top of everything else, he'd left a dead body on the edge of town, probably falsely assuming Charlie would dispose of it for me. His assumptions really pissed me off.

"Bella, _Masen vuole un incontro con noi_."

"So he can hand me another body to deal with? I don't think so."

"It may be a good idea. _Inoltre, si sapeva che stava per di dosso il momento hai avuto Lauren e Jessica lo portano al loro cappuccio_."

"That doesn't matter. Quit prodding me before I lose my temper Rose and Alice."

They wanted this meeting, and truth be told, I knew that it needed to happen more than they did. I was just thinking it over in truth. A meeting with Edward Masen would prove to be full of nothing but angry Italian and a lot of threats. Still, I had to make sure he wasn't joining up with the Pack. I was told Royce King was going to be there. Everyone knew he was a hired gun and he was called to find if his loyalty was with the Pack or if he was strictly freelance still.

"_Chiama Masen. Digli che incontriamo oggi, qui, e che meglio non essere in ritardo. Quattro_."

I made sure to walk to my car then. My truck was reliable but rusty and I didn't see myself buying one in the near future as long as this one ran regularly. I dreaded meeting Masen. He liked fast cars and the women that drove them. He smoked what he sold. There were just too many things I didn't like about him for this meeting to go well.

Edward

I knew she'd meet with me. I just didn't think it was going to be so fast. I thought it would take a couple more bodies for her to see things my way. I'd keep that in mind. Bella ma Mortale and their leader weren't predictable. It wasn't something I liked, but it was something I could deal with.

"Masen, _Questo incontro migliore lavoro._"

"Who's been teaching you Jasper?"

"Emmett. How is it?"

"Pretty good for an American."

I smiled at him and then put my usual hard exterior back in place. The women would be here soon. Women had no place in business like Le Belle Re, but sometimes they insisted on it. Isabella was one of those women. I needed to show her nothing but grace and hospitality if I expected her to take my views on matters of business.

"_Essi sono qui_"

I could hear the unmistakable roar of an elderly engine and I didn't like it one bit. Whatever vehicle that sound belonged to, didn't need to come near my Aston. Veronica was my baby. Before I could blink, six or seven blonde and brunette women jumped out of the cab of an old pickup, surrounding who I could only assume was their leader. Whoever she was, she was short and she didn't seem to mind making me wait.

"_Torna fuori tutti. Egli può vedermi_."

She spoke fluent Italian. That wasn't good. Whatever it is I wanted to say to my men couldn't be said in front of her or her little band of misfits.

"_Vedo che parli la mia lingua. Bella._"

"Actually, it's Isabella. Your blatant flattery is only making me want to leave faster."

She was witty. I would need to file that away for later.

"Cut the crap and get to the meeting. I have another appointment and this better not take too long."

I nodded my head in reply.

"_Seguimi signore_."

I led them inside the warehouse then. I made another mental note. After this meeting we'd have to find another building. I knew Bella ma Mortale was noting everything around them. Isabella was just as observant as I am. Looking at her I could tell she was an effective leader. By now, she'd probably know exactly how to get here, how many exits there were, and she was probably also smart enough to know we killed Crowley here as well.

"_Hanno un posto signore."_

_"Noi preferiamo stare en piedi."_

Fine. She could be standoffish if she liked. That just meant things would be over sooner. For the benefit of Jasper, I switched over to english.

"You sound like a woman that doesn't handle bullshit well. That being the case, I'll just get straight to it. How is your alliance going with the Pack?"

_"E non esiste."_

Her Italian response assured me that she wasn't aware Jasper didn't speak a lick of Italian and that she didn't know the origins of Le Belle Re.

"Good. Is it safe to say we can keep it that way?"

_"E perché dovrei farlo?"_

"Because you hate them as much a we do."

"You or Them?"

I could tell her curiosity was starting to overwhelm her because she'd rushed the words out in english. I gave her a dazzling smile.

"Us."

She smiled back at me. It was nice to know she smiled after all.

"So I can trust this meeting will remain with us?"

"Only if you can explain why Royce King is here."

She was perceptive. I liked that.

"We need to do clean up on the Crowley family. The Crowley's are from Forks, so I need you to plant a rumor that they left. You know. So that none of us are implicated in the end."

"And if I don't?"

_"Royce si assicurerà Charlie torna manca qualcosa la prossima volta che va a caccia_."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this chapter as much as the first 2. Please review. I love all comments and suggestions.**

**Italian Translations:**

**_Masen vuole un incontro con noi_****.- Masen wants a meeting with us.**

**_Inoltre, si sapeva che stava per di dosso il momento hai avuto Lauren e Jessica lo portano al loro cappuccio_****.- It's a good idea. You knew this wouldd happen when you told Jessica and Lauren to take him back to their hood.**

**_Chiama Masen. Digli che incontriamo oggi, qui, e che meglio non essere in ritardo. Quattro- Call Masen. Tell him that I want to meet today at 4._**

**_Questo incontro migliore lavoro- This meeting better work._**

**_Essi sono qui- They're here_**

**_Torna fuori tutti. Egli può vedermi.- Back off everyone. You can let him see me._**

**_Vedo che parli la mia lingua. Bella- I see you speak my language. Beautiful._**

**_Hanno un posto signore.- Have a seat._**

**_Noi preferiamo stare en piedi.- We prefer to stand._**

**_E non esiste- It doesn't exist_**

**_E perché dovrei farlo- And why would we do that?_**

**_Royce si assicurerà Charlie torna manca qualcosa la prossima volta che va a caccia- Royce will make sure that Charlie is missing something the next time he comes back from hunting._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A ghost of you**_

_**is all that I have left**_

_**is all that I have left of you to hold**_

_**I wake in the night to find theres no one there but me**_

_**and nothing left of what we were at all**_

_**A ghost of you**_

_**is all that I have left**_

_**is all that I have left of you to hold**_

_**I wake in the night to find theres no one there but me**_

_**and nothing left of what we were at all.**_

She smiled at me when I threatened Charlie. She smiled. I found that extremely incredible to believe. I also found it extremely sexy. She was starting to get to me and the meeting wasn't even over.

Yep. This woman needed to marry me today. I smirked at her. For some reason, I was going to take her threat seriously. The woman had guts.

"How you know he's American, I'll never find out. I will say you have yourself a deal."

"I'll plant the rumor, but please make the clean up fast. I'm expected home for dinner, so I'll tell him there."

"Aw. Bambino Bella fa ancora il tempo della famiglia."

Before I could fix my mouth to smile, I felt a pair of hands around my throat, another holding me arms behind me, and Bella gripping my chin. I'd given Le Belle Re strict orders to stay where they are, no matter what happened.

"Edward, si mantiene portando la mia famiglia. Menzione di nuovo e ti taglio la gola e alimentare la vostra carcassa dispiace per i cani."

Once I could feel my air passages clear, I could also feel myself growing rock hard through my jeans. This woman was a huge turn on. I was pleased by few women and right after her hands left my face, I knew I had to have her.

"Lei è come un puzzle affascinante. Io risolverà presto. Io non sono preoccupato per questo."

The answering smile on her face made me putty in her hands.

"If you can get your hands on the box, the puzzle is yours."

With that, she gathered her girls and walked away.I was amazed by her, I was enchanted by her and I couldn't wait until I saw her again.

"Addio mio dolce. Spero di vederti presto a casa."

One her way out the door, all I could hear was laughter and the door to her ancient truck slamming.

"Masen, pull it together and wipe your mouth. I'd like to see you explain why it would ever be fine for the head of a prominent mob family to drool."

I knew I wasn't actually drooling and I was suddenly reminded of why Royce King was so annoying to me. I signalled for the warehouse to be completely vacated. As struck as I was by Bella, I knew we could never use this place again. Bella had seen where we did business and even though we had a newly formed alliance, I couldn't risk her revealing our location. After everything was packed up, I got into my Volvo. I needed to go into town today and the Aston would've drawn too much attention. I intended to make the Crowley's as dead to me as my childhood, so I drove into town, hot with Emmett, Jasper, and two more of my men on my heels. I'd oversee and only step in if things got out of hand. On the way in, I began to think about Bella Isabella. She was beautiful, definitely something different than what I was used to with Tanya.

But it wasn't just her beauty that had me stuck on her. She was exactly the type of woman I'd wanted to be with before I got into this business. She was grounded and thought with her head instead of her heart or other portions of her anatomy. I needed to convince her mind, along with the rest of her that we belonged together and I needed to do it before we got any farther into our alliance against the Pack. It was never good to mix business and pleasure. Tanya had taught me that.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R everyone! I'm dying to know what youguys think of this story.

More Italian Translations:

"Una minaccia a mio padre? Impressionante. Vedrò il tuo minacce e sollevarlo. Minacciarmi di nuovo e ti distruggerò, tuo fratello, e l'americano si pensa si nasconde."- A threat to my father? Impressive. I'll see your threat and raise it. If you ever threaten me again, I will destroy you, your brother, and that American you think no one knows about.

Baby Bella still does family time-Aw. Bambino Bella fa ancora il tempo della famiglia."

Addio mio dolce. Spero di vederti presto a casa.- Goodbye my sweet. I hope to see you home soon.

Lei è come un puzzle affascinante. Io risolverà presto. Io non sono preoccupato per questo- You are like a fascinating puzzle. I hope to solve it soon. I'm not worried. I will.

Edward, si mantiene portando la mia famiglia. Menzione di nuovo e ti taglio la gola e alimentare la vostra carcassa dispiace per i cani-Edward, keep bringing up my family. Mention them again and I'll cut your throat and feed your sorry carcass to the dogs


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I've tried my hand at writing the Italian to English translation in a different way. Tell me what you guys think!

* * *

_**Are you mine? Are you mine?**_

_**Cos I stay here all the time,**_

_**Watching telly, Drinking wine,**_

_**Who'd have known, Who'd have known?**_

_**When you flash up on my phone,**_

_**I no longer feel alone,**_

_**No longer feel alone.**_

_**I haven't left you for days now,**_

_**And I'm becoming amazed how,**_

_**Your quite affectionate in public,**_

_**In fact your friend said it made her feel sick,**_

_**And even though it's moving forward,**_

_**There's just the right amount of awkward,**_

_**And today you accidentally,**_

_**Called me baby**_

"Masen."

Jasper was calling me. My mind should've been on business, but all I could think of was her. Something was wrong here. Yes. There were things I liked about Isabella, but at the end of the day, we were rivals, sworn enemies. Loving her, crushing on her, was enough to get me shot by my own men.

"Masen stai ascoltando?" Masen are you listening to me?

"Yeah. I'm here. I'll meet you at the new sight in a minute. I'm just stopping inside the house."

"Non lasciate che Tanya distrarre." Don't let Tanya distract you.

I hung up. If they thought Tanya was a distraction, they were sadly mistaken. Our days together were quickly ended. I tried to justify it and tell myself it wasn't because of Isabella but I couldn't lie to myself. The small amount of time I'd gotten to spend with her wasn't enough. I needed to either drop Tanya, or keep her, regardless of what would happen or not with Bella. I quickly got out of the car and unlocked the door to my apartment. I briefly contemplated changing cars, but I decided that I didn't need to be seen that badly. I would be noticed, but the longer I could keep that from happening, the better.

I walked inside and the first thing I heard was Emmett yelling. The second was Tanya yelling. Then, I smelled smoke. I followed my nose and rushed to the kitchen for the source. The kitchen table was covered in cocaine. I nearly lost my shit and struggled to keep calm.

"Qualcuno, spiegare questo. Ora. Tanya, se scopro che questa è stata colpa tua, sei morto." Someone, explain this. Now. Tanya, if I find out this was your fault, you are dead.

"She was using the product bro. This is the shipment King got us to distract the Pack and share with Bella ma Mortale."

"E il fuoco?" And the fire?

"She said she thought it would be stronger if she melted it."

I could see the worried expression on her face and the resigned one on Emmett's. I walked down the hallway and to our bedroom.

"Call Jasper. Avremo bisogno di pulizia." We will need cleanup.

There was a gun I kept, locked away in Tanya's shoe closet. The question was, who would I shoot? I vaguely remembered that the product was never to come to my house, but to Emmett's, something about the Pack watching me. I also remembered giving Tanya strict instructions that if a package came to this house, she was never to open it, regardless of what she suspected was in it. I knew Tanya was a coke-whore when we'd gotten together. I also knew Emmett never did anything without reason, but always talked to me about it first. I walked back into the kitchen and before I could think twice about it, I put a bullet through Tanya's skull.

"I really hope Jasper is on his way. Get in touch with Bella ma Mortale. They need to know about this."

I saw Emmett raise an eyebrow.

"Not me shooting Tanya. About the product. I can look and tell that half of it is gone."

Before I could overthink the situation, I dropped the gun on Tanya's body and left. I needed to change clothes and I needed to leave. While, I could change, I couldn't leave until I saw Isabella. She would know what to do. All of a sudden, several things happened at once. I heard engines, footsteps and raised voices, the voices belonging to males and females. As I tugged my shirt over my head, I could distinctly hear Bella.

"Che cosa è successo? Io non sono in vena di giochi di stasera." What happened? I'm not in the mood for games tonight.

I tried to hurry and change as fast I could. I needed to go out and explain the situation to Bella before anyone else could.

"Isabella, calm down. Masen-"

"È proprio qui. Non è un segreto. Ho sparato. Lei era male per il business." Is right here. It is no secret. I shot her. She was bad for business.

I watched Bella's eyes as they zoomed to my face. Then, I held my breath as I waited for her to give the command.

"Rispettiamo l'interesse della nostra attività. Signore, chiamano King. Egli ripulirlo. Masen, ho bisogno di parlare con lei in privato." We respect the interest of our business. Ladies, call King. He will clean it up. Masen, I need to speak to you privately.

I nodded, letting her know that I'd heard her and gestured for her to follow me to my room. She'd seen the blood spatter in the kitchen and strangely made no comments about it. Once we were both in the room, I closed the door behind us.

"Ok Masen. Let's not play the Italian bullshit game and let's try to have a normal conversation."

I gave her my best panty dropping smile.

"Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando." I have no clue what you're talking about.

Quickly, something occurred to me. I needed to keep her happy in order to keep our alliance alive.

"Ok. I'll stop. What happened out there, it was a business decision. King dropped off that product we needed. Tanya burned part of what is missing, and snorted the rest. Shooting her was a no brainer. Things that are bad for business need to be eliminated."

"Do you shoot all of the people you claim to love, or was Tanya an exception?"

"I never loved her. She was eye candy. Nothing more."

"No wonder you're confused as to why I personally want nothing to do with you."  
"What do Tanya and I have to do with us?"

"Masen, there will never be an us until you can learn to keep business and pleasure separate."

"How much more separate can it get? I just shot Tanya, didn't I?"

"I didn't call you back here to talk about your raging hard on for me. I called you back here so that we could discuss or next move. Is there enough product for us to continue with the plan against the Pack?"

"No. We'd have to shell out more cash to get more from King, and now, with the extra dead body, we all need to lay low for now. I know you've got that connection down at the morgue, but we need to make sure nobody misses Tanya's body until we either get more product, or get King involved past tonight."

"Fine. I and Bella ma Mortale will leave now, but be warned. Ottenere la testa fuori dal culo. Non ti aiuterò come questo di nuovo. Avere il mio numero di Emmett. Così mi aiuti, se lo si utilizza per più di affari avrò le palle per la prima colazione in modo che vi farà urlare dolorosamente." Get your head out of your ass. I won't help you like this again. Get my number from Emmett. So help me, if you use it for more than business I will have your balls for breakfast in a way that will make you scream painfully.

I nodded my head smiling at her. I'd needed her phone number before but had no way to get it. Now that I had it, I'd be sure to use it to the best of my advantage. I grabbed Bella's hand, directing her to follow me out of my bedroom and back outside. As we crossed the threshold I heard shots ring out and I watched as Jacob Black stood over two bodies.

* * *

A/N: Alright everyone. Let's R&R please! I'd love to know what everyone thinks. Who are the bodies beneath Jacob? Do they belong to Bella ma Mortal or Le Belle Re? Who wants teasers?


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm still waiting, come through the door**_

_**I'm killing time, you know, bleaching your clothes**_

_**I'm roasting marshmallows on the fire**_

_**And what I'm burning is your attire**_

_**I'm getting restless, I'm getting tested**_

_**And I can't believe he's always out every night and never checks in**_

_**Is he cheating? Man, I don't know**_

_**I'm looking 'round for something else to throw**_

_**I'm breaking dishes up in here, all night**_

_**I ain't gon' stop until I see police lights**_

_**I'ma fight a man tonight, I'ma fight a man tonight**_

_**I'ma fight a man, a man, a m-a-n**_

_**A man, a man, a m-a-n**_

Bella and I exchanged glances. I saw a male body and a female body, but I couldn't identify either mob members for sure. Bella's eyes told me she was thinking the same thing.

"Well, well, well boys. I just knew this whole merger thing I heard around town was a rumor. Everybody around here knows Masen and Swan have never been the best of friends, but the two of you, working together on something? That sounded like plain old hogwash to me. I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own two eyes."

I heard Jaspers voice from somewhere further away from the immediate seen.

"I didn't know they let the dogs out of that pound you guys call home very often."

Someone standing to the left of Black snarled and somewhere, I heard the unmistakable click of a gun and I began to get worried. It wasn't that I couldn't shoot. I just felt uneasy because I couldn't see Emmett. He was the muscle behind the operation. I hope no one could see it in my eyes, but I was starting to panic. That male unidentifiable body, that click I heard. It was all just starting to add to that worry.

"What's the matter Masen? You look like you're scared just because me and some of my boys might be packing a little heat."

I heard some members of his overgrown gang snicker, and I watched a seemingly triumphant look cross his face.

"Black, nobody has used the phrase 'packing heat' in a matter of years. I just went back to HQ to grab some more ammo. Surely you don't think we didn't come prepared for this."

I watched Emmett walk out of the crowd and toward Bella and I. He stood directly in front of her, and the piece he handed me was heavy enough for me to realize he'd placed it there, but light enough that I could quickly switch it out for the one in the band of my jeans. I felt my worry leave me. Bella was protected. Check. There was enough ammo to kill the entire Pack if we wanted. Check. Emmett was alive, and so was that blonde girl Emmett seemed to like so much. Check. Now, I just needed to get Black the hell away from here and keep all of Le Belle Re and Bella ma Mortale from getting shot. I'd introduced the deal to ma Mortale. I needed to make this situation go away.

"Black, the way I see it, you have two options. You can continue to stand here tonight and cause problems for me and my gang, or you can leave with your tail between your legs. You choose. Choosing the first one will get the entirety of the Pack with at least one bullet in their skulls. I don't know about you, but cleaning up after bloody, dead bodies gets to be a little tedious and I can't speak for the members of your little wolfpack here, but I'm pretty sure you'd like to remain alive. Now. If you walk away from us, your little ego can remain intact, and I swear, I'll only tell some of your supplier how you ran home screaming like a little girl. Let's be honest. you are a coward. You waited until you heard through the grapevine that there was trouble in paradise and then you pounced. CUte. It won't get you anywhere. I suggest you pick an option and stick with it. I'm not in the mood for fun and games tonight."

I saw a brief look of defiance flash in his eyes, and then, he gave some sort of hand signal for his group to leave. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and briefly looked at Bella.

"I would reevaluate the people in your life. I found out from someone where everyone would be."

"Chi te l'ha detto?" Who told you?

"Royce King. But before you go killing him off, you should probably stop and wonder here he got his information from."

"Non sprecare il mio tempo. Chi ha detto il re?" Don't waste my time. Who told King?

"That live-in no account excuse you have for a boyfriend. Mike Newton. I'd watch what I said around him if I were you."

With that, everyone watched as the Pack got on their refurbished motorcycles and left.

"Why does Black feel at liberty to give you advice so freely?"

Emmett had a good point. I watched Bella closely. The look on my face clearly told her I expected an answer.

"We grew up together."

She was clear and concise and I could tell she wasn't going to bother elaborating. I made eye contact with her and then shook my head.

"Non mi importa se il suo volto è stato incollato in modo permanente per il culo. Lo voglio morto." I don't care if his head was permanently glued to your ass. I want him dead.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
